1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a zoom lens system.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic imaging apparatus that realizes an image by using a charge coupled device (CCD) or a complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS), such as a digital still camera, a video camera, a surveillance camera, or a camera for a mobile phone, often uses a zoom lens for convenience, and it is required that such a zoom lens be miniaturized.
Such miniaturized zoom lenses have been continuously developed, and since high pixel images become possible through development of electronic image pickup devices and digital storage apparatuses, demand for lenses for obtaining mega pixel images is increasing. Specifically, a zoom lens for a surveillance camera, such as a closed circuit television (CCTV), is to have characteristics of a wide angle large aperture lens so as to monitor a dark place over a wide range, and is required to satisfactorily compensate for optical aberration around a subject so as to allow checking of even information pertaining to small characteristics of the subject.